1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of vending machines and, more particularly, to an anti-pilfering device that prevents unauthorized removal of products from a vending machine.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Certain types of vending machines include a glass front that covers a storage/display region. After a consumer makes a selection and deposits currency into an appropriate receptacle, the selected product is moved from the storage/display region to a dispensing chamber of the vending machine. Typically, the dispensing chamber is accessed through a product delivery door provided on a bottom, front portion of the vending machine.
In order to retrieve the selected product, the consumer must push the product delivery door open. Generally, the product delivery door is hinged at an upper portion and coupled to an anti-pilfer device. As the door is opened, a mechanism, interconnecting the door and the anti-pilfer device, causes the anti-pilfer device to close off access to the storage/display region. The mechanism moves the anti-pilfer device quickly so that opening the product delivery door will begin to shift a plate or door to completely cut-off access to the storage/display region. However, in many cases, opening the product delivery door slightly will provide enough room for a tool to be inserted up into the storage/display section to remove a product. In addition, and particularly in the area of beverage vending machines, it is becoming increasingly difficult to provide a dispensing chamber large enough to accommodate the increased size of product containers while, at the same time, providing an anti-pilfer mechanism that moves quickly using very little force.
Based on the above, there still exists a need in the art for a fully effective anti-pilfering device for a vending machine. More specifically, there exists a need for an anti-pilfering device for a vending machine having a large dispensing chamber that can be quickly shifted into a position that prevents unauthorized access to product using minimal activating force.